


Daddy's Home

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform, not really pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's been out because of an injury. It's his first time back at practice. Logan wants to give him a nice welcome back. Cracky. </p>
<p>NOTE: They're not actually together, just friends in this. But its still a little gay. It's more like real life, if you follow their tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

Jason has been out for a while, too hurt to even show up to practice. But now he's back. He parks and gets out quickly, excited to be back on the ice.  Shouldering his bag, he heads in, shooting a text to Logan. _You here already?_

He doesn't get a reply as he walks down the hall and then he's pulling the locker room door open. An Usher song suddenly blasts out, loud enough to make him jerk back. It takes a few seconds for him to recognize it and when he does, he can't help but laugh.  
  
 _Daddy's home, home for me_  
 _And I know you’ve been waiting for this lovin all day_  
 _You know your daddy’s home (daddy’s home), and it’s time to play (so it’s time to play)_

Logan's standing there with the speakers, smirking. _  
_

Adam is in the background, almost doubled over at the look on Jason's face, laughing so hard its a wonder he can even breathe.

Logan turns it down. "It was Burish's idea...."

"Sure it was..." Jason pushes at his best friend playfully before reaching to turn the song off. "Thanks for the sentiment, but...I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait a very long time, perhaps forever, before you get any, uh..loving..." He grins at the grossed out look on Logan's face. "But...you're right. Or Usher is."

"What?" Logan looks scared.

"It's time to plaaaaaay." He croons it out like Usher does, though a little off-key.

"Fuck you."

"Oh shut up. You're just sad you'll never get my lovin'." Jason heads for his stall, smirking softly.

Adam laughs again and laughs even harder when Logan shoots him a glare.

Logan makes sure to smack Adam with his stick on the way out.


End file.
